Professor Yana Permanent Companion
by Gaaraofthesandvillage
Summary: What if the Professor Yana never opened the watch? This is what happens, he becomes a companion! This is my first story, give criticism, not flames. Also, starting with chapter four, I will try and give titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, my first ficlet, as you may have already noticed from the title of this, this fic is about the Master as Derek Jacobi, but I've decided he won't be the Master for much longer. I have decided to make a fic that revolves mostly around Professor Yana, and instead of him opening the watch, he becomes a permanent companion. So do please enjoy my first fic, if this doesn't go well then I'm just quitting… Oh, and at first this will be in the Master's POV, then for the rest of the story, it will be in Professor Yana's POV.**

War. There was war SURROUNDING me, I can't believe my fellow timelords have come to this, war. Could this possibly be what the drums were calling me to? Normally, I would say that it was just a mere coincidence, but in this case, I am NOT. The drums, to me, sound like WAR drums. Now, even though the timelords were nice enough to resurrect me, I still think that I am too old to go to war even though this is my first of the newest line of regenerations that they have given me. I do NOT need this right now, I DON'T want to help my fellow timelords and I DON'T want to help the daleks! I have my own agenda, why can they not see that? I MUST be the Master of ALL THINGS. I MUST! (Sigh) But I'm never going to get there with these two sides fighting over their not so important beliefs. I mean, now really! Sure, the timelords fight for every living thing besides the daleks, but if they do win this war, then the timelords will just control the time vortex again. On the other hand, if the daleks win, then everything dies, I need SOMETHING to rule over! I can't be the Master of all if they win! It would be logical for me to take the timelords side, but I WILL NOT! All they would do if we won then they would just strip me of my power and probably turn me into a human. That's not fair! Although, if I DON'T take their side then they would just banish me, make me a new race of creatures! I am in a predicament here…

Well, it's been 12 days since this time war has started and it SEEMS that the two sides have com to an agreement. I'm not sure on what, most likely having me or the Doctor exterminated. I don't want to be exterminated! I want to live! Wait… they are NOT! They ARE! NO!!! The Cruciform, it's being given to the daleks! That's it, I may not be on the timelords' side, but I still need the universe to rule! I have no choice! I may not be the type to run, but I will HAVE to do it to avoid imminent destruction… Hmm. Running will most likely get me nowhere; the Doctor may have rigged it somehow. So how do I escape? I know! I'm going to make myself human by using my chameleon arch in my TARDIS! But where will I EVER fit in this universe? No, a better question would be: WHEN would I fit in? Seeing as how I fit in the genius category, I think I'll go to the end of the universe. I mean, what would be the worst that could happen to me at the end of the universe if I'm human? I MAY need to make precaution…

**AN: The Master uses the chameleon arch to turn himself into a human. The rest of the story will be in Professor Yana's POV. **

What? Where am I? Who am I? Oh, that's right, I'm Professor Yana! (Enter Doctor Who theme here.) Hmm… by the looks of this place, I would have to say that it was Malcassairo. I don't know how I winded up here! Oh, now I remember! I brought the remaining humans here! The last humans in existence, humph. I don't like to be last, but alas, they are predicting that the universe will end in a matter of years! But before that happens, I have to get the humans besides myself to Utopia. The Utopia project was developed thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, a call from the stars, ha ha, if it were an earlier time, say, the 21st century, they would have just laughed! A call from the stars, it says to come to Utopia, the one place where any other struggling humans that are not on Malcassairo are. Human colonies are spread out among the stars, but they are going to Utopia, I can FEEL it! Well, better get cracking on that rocket with my assistant Chantho…

My, oh my! It has been five years since we have been working on this rocket, I do hope it flies, because if it doesn't, then my human colony may collapse because of the very little rations we have!

**Now, this part of the story is set to Utopia, but instead of quoting everything, I will just skip to the part with Martha and Chantho talking to Professor Yana…**

"What's wrong?"

"Chan, Professor, what is it tho?"

"There is time travel! They say there was time travel back in the old days, I never believed! But what would I know? Stupid old man! Never could keep time. Always late, always lost, even this thing, never worked."

"_Martha, this watch, is me. I'm going to become human."_

"Time, and time, and time again, always running out of me."

"Could I have a look at that?"

"Oh no, it's simply an old relic, te he, like me!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What you mean?"  
"An orphan in the storm, I was a naked child found on the coast of the silver devastation, abandoned with only this."

"Have you ever opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken!"

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

"It's stuck! It's old, and it's not meant to be, I don't know."

Martha turns the watch over and gasps.

"Does it matter?"

"No. It's-it's nothing. Listen, everything's fine up here, I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me."

Then Martha runs to the Doctor…

"Doctor! It's the Professor, he's got this watch, he's got this fob watch, same writing on it, same everything."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I asked him, he's said that he's had it his whole life."

"So he's got the same watch!"-Jack

"But it's not a watch, it's this chameleon thing."

"No, no, no, this- this device, it rewrites biology, turns a timelord into a human."

"He may be a timelord; you might not be the last one!"-Jack

"Jack keep it level!"

"But that's brilliant isn't it?"

"Brilliant, fantastic, yeah, but they died the timelords, all of them, they died!"

"Not if he was human."-Jack

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?!"

"He looked at the watch like he tried to see it like, that perception filter thing."

"What about now? Can he see it now?"

**TARDIS, the time vortex, hehehe, regeneration, the drums, the drums, the never ending drum beat, open me you human fool, open the light and summon me and receive my majesty! Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!**

"Chan, Professor Yana, won't you please take some rest tho?"

**12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Imagine this in the background.**

"The perfect place to hide, the end of the universe!"-Jack

"Think of what the face of Bo said, his dieing words, he said!"

**A flash back to the Face of Boe saying You Are Not Alone, and then the Doctor turns to the screen seeing YANA flashing on the screen. **

**We zoom in on Professor Yana, but he surprisingly doesn't open the watch…**

"Chan, Professor Yana, tho?"

"Yes, Chantho?"

"The rocket launch was a success!"

"I know!

"Lieutenant, did you get velocity, have you done it? Lieutenant have you done it?!"-Doctor

"Affirmative, we will see you in Utopia."

"Good luck."

Then the Doctor runs back to the Professor…

"Professor! Do you really have a fob watch?!"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Whatever you do, DON'T open that watch!"

"What is so wrong with this watch? I mean, I can see why it's logical that it's broken, but you act as if I CAN open it."

"You can, you're not really a human, you are a timelord, give that to me."

"Here, it's not much use to me broken."

Professor Yana hands the watch over and sure enough, the Doctor hears voices inside it, they sounded VERY familiar to the Doctor.

"Good thing I got to you in time, if you had opened this watch, you would have become PURE evil."

"Well, I guess I can thank you for doing that, but, evil eventually gets out, where will you be putting it so that it does NOT get out?"

"It'll stay in the TARDIS. I'll have to lock it up tight. This, right here was my rival, he calls himself the Master, if you HAD opened this watch, you would have become my rival. SO, to thank you for NOT opening it, you will get a reward."

"What is this reward?"

"You get a trip in the TARDIS. Where and when would you like to go?"

"How will we all fit in there?"

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside; we'll fit, so where and when would you like to go?"

"Hmm, somewhere with a university, I WOULD like to be revered, but I'm not in it for that, I want to go to a university to see what it's like, Doctor."

"Any particular time zone?"

"No."

"Ok, off we go then."

**I hope this fic is ok with you guys so far…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Go nuts… nah, just kiddin', have fun!**

"Well, Professor Yana, I decided to take you to the 21st century. I know this is a primitive age for you, but you'll adjust, that is if you want to stay behind to be renown."

"This is fine, Doctor, can I go look at their universities without damaging the timeline?"  
"Oh yes, do you actually believe those sci-fi novels?"

"Well, no, but, I just don't want to do anything that could damage the timeline, you know, me not being born."

"Oh, Professor, Professor, Professor, you should just learn to hang loose! I mean, I have traveled to so many places that you wouldn't BELIEVE, and I didn't disturb the timeline at ALL. The only way that you could change the timeline would be if you killed your grandfather or something as drastic as that. Just be calm, I know it's not as amazing at first, but it'll start to!"

"Well said, and I WILL take a trip around, as soon as I come back to consciousness again."

Professor Yana faints and then wakes up an hour later.

"Where am I? This isn't Malcassairo. Where am I?"

"Professor Yana, you are in the TARDIS right now."

"What? Oh, Doctor, sorry, I'm so used to waking up on Malcassairo, terribly sorry. Where and when are we?"

"Cardiff, 21st century, Professor, please, don't faint again."

"I won't! I'm just amazed at how far away I am from HOME."

"Ok, well, why don't you take a look around?"

"I'll be glad to."

So Professor Yana walks around for awhile and eventually gets lost.

"Erm, excuse me, could you help me find my way back to Cardiff?"

"Get away from me!"

"Excuse me; can you help me find my way back to Cardiff?"

"Hey buddy, that was my wife you just scared, are you ready to pay?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any money."

"Ha! Look at this joker! I didn't say with money, oh, and this won't hurt for

long-"

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack-"

"I don't care who you are, all I care about is getting revenge for my wife, now move!"

"Listen you, I don't care who you are, you CAN'T hurt him!"

"Watch me. Now MOVE!"

"No."

"Then feel the pain jerk!"

The man swings and Jack catches his punch and punches the man back, and proceeds to kick him.

"OUCH!!!"

"That's right, buddy, you try to mess with my friend here, then you mess with ME."

"I'm sorry! Ouch, ouch."

The man hobbles away holding his gut.

"Run!"  
The man hobbles away faster.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Professor."

"Eh, quite alright, was he really going to hurt me that badly?"

"Yes, and that would've been exhilarating pain, Yana, pain that you COULDN'T believe."

"Erm, ok, could you help me back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, it's just around the corner here."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, Yana, you were lost, you didn't know where to go, luckily I got to you in time before that guy hurt you."

"Yes, the TARDIS?"

"Right, let's go."

"So, Professor Yana, do you like the 21st century?"  
"Well, Doctor, all I have to say is, I liked their universities, but I DON'T like the people that try to hurt me, I was lucky enough to have Jack protect me."  
"Jack, was there really someone who tried to Professor Yana?"

"Yeah, but that was because Professor Yana scared his wife. But Yana said that he was trying to figure out where to go."  
"Oh, ok, well, Professor Yana, are you ready to go home?"

"Oh, Doctor, as I said before, I think I'm too old for Utopia. Can I go somewhere else, say, Gallifrey?"  
Silence fills the TARDIS after Yana asks that question.

"What, did I ask something wrong?"  
"Sorry, Professor Yana, I'm just not used to hearing people ask me if they can go to my now dead home planet. Is there any other place that you want to go?"

"No, I suppose that I can go to Utopia now, I've enjoyed that trip, thank you, Doctor."  
"Well, let's go then!"

The TARDIS heads for Utopia and much to the Doctor's surprise, finds only furnaces.

"What?! Professor Yana, I thought you said that the Utopia project would help mankind, not burn it!"  
"I didn't know, Doctor! How was I supposed to know what Utopia looked like?"

"Sorry, Professor, but, are the humans ok?"

"Professor?!"

"Atillo! You made it to Utopia!"

"Professor, I thought you said that Utopia was built to help mankind, not burn it!"

"That's what I said!"  
"Professor, Utopia was our only hope, if Utopia won't help us, then what will?"  
"I don't know… I know! Atillo, gather up the others, we are going to Earth."

"Professor, don't be ridiculous, Earth died, long ago."

"The Doctor here has a time machine; he can take us back in time."

"Professor, don't I get a say in this?"

"Please, Doctor, it's our only means of escaping the darkness!"

"Alright, for the sake of Professor Yana here, I'll bring you all to Earth, gather everyone."

So Atillo gathers everyone, they enter the TARDIS, much to their amazement, it's bigger on the inside. They all exit the TARDIS, and get back in.

"Doctor, you never seize to amaze me."

"Good, Atillo, now, I have to bring you all to the 21st century."

"Can this thing really time travel?"

"Yep, it can also take you to farther away places other than Earth, if that is comprehensible to you."

"Let's see it then."

"Ok."

The Doctor activates the TARDIS and they arrive to Earth in the 21st century.

"See? I told you so."

"Wow, Doctor, very primitive, but this can't be Earth can it?"

"Look around you, of course it is! Take a look around, but please, be careful!"

So Atillo and the others, other than Professor Yana of course, find different things that they like. They finally decide to stay.

"But Professor Yana-"

"No buts, Atillo! You will stay with the others and watch over them! I must go with the Doctor, I belong nowhere in time…"

Professor Yana climbs into the TARDIS and prepares for departure…

Hope you liked that chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got two fans so far…**

The foursome enters the TARDIS…

"Ok, gang, where do you want to go next?"

"I chose our last place, one of you two chooses."

"The Doctor's home planet would've been nice, but it's gone now, so, you choose Jack."

"Hmm… I choose… New Earth!"

"Um, Doctor, is that ok?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course it is, Martha, off we go then."

"Martha, why did you ask if New Earth was fine to go to?"

"Well, Jack, something happened there a little ways back, it was my third adventure with the Doctor counting the one where we first met, one of the Doctor's oldest friends died there, he was called the Face of Boe."

"Hey, that was what I was called when I became the first one ever to be signed up for the time agency! So is it a coincidence?"

"I don't think so Jack, seeing as how you can't die…"

"It has to be coincidence, take me there now!"

"We're already going Jack…"

They get to New Earth, and all four get out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, we're actually in the upper levels! Thank you!"

"Yes, Martha. Jack, we're in New X 15 York."

"Doctor, who is that metal man?"

"Oh, that's a cyberman. A cyberman?! Jack, Martha, Professor, we've got to see if there's anymore!"

They walk around and find more and more cybermen.

"Is this an invasion, Doctor?"

"No, Jack, this is more than that, the original people of New Earth were meant to evacuate New Earth, meaning that, the cybermen must now inhabit this planet, because, Martha, if you look around, does it not look different?"

"Actually, yeah, it DOES look different. But, why are they here?"

"SHHH! It looks like the cyberleader is about to speak to his public."

"Attention all cybermen, the invasion is almost ready, we shall soon make all aliens fear us, we shall remove sex, color, and class. The universe shall be like us."

The cybermen start boarding their rockets to head to other planets of the universe.

"It's too late then, wait, I have an idea!"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"We'll have to travel a bit into the past of New Earth, we're going to 'rig' their rockets so that they can't launch."

So all four go back into the TARDIS, they dematerialize, and they travel back one year and begin to rig the rocket.

"Ok, we're going to need to plan for the detonation to happen in about a year, that way, they won't suspect something when the rockets launch."

One year later…

"The invasion is ready, board all rockets."

All cybermen board their designated rockets, exactly when they fire up the rockets they all begin to malfunction, and explode. Unluckily for the Doctor and the others, that was just half the population of the cybermen.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! All remaining cybermen will detect for any other type of life on New Earth! Delete all other life, or if there are remaining humans, emergency upgrade them."

"Doctor, we've got to get out of here!"

"Martha, everyone, calm down, Jack, you're going to have to do your thing, you know what your best at!"

Jack pulls out a particle gun but in pistol size.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Jack runs into a squadron of cybermen.

"HALT!!! Identify yourself!"

Jack fires twelve times killing twelve cybermen.

"No."

"Now, while Jack is doing his thing, we are going to see if we can't stop the cybermen assembly line."

"That is logical, Doctor, but, how do we stop it?"

"If I can find the heart of their factories, then I can use my sonic screwdriver and stop it and thus stop the cybermen army. Any questions?"

"But, Doctor, it can be anywhere, where are we going to find the biggest factory in- oh, Doctor, it's right behind you!"

"Exactly! Now, where is the entrance?"  
Meanwhile…

"We have located an enemy! He has already removed one tenth of our remaining population, and not even one has been able to even touch him-"

There is an explosion and both the cyberleader and the cyberman talking to him turn to look at what caused it.

"Identify yourself!"

Jack kills the both of them and runs back to the outside only to see fifty squadrons.

"Halt, you are a hostile element, you will be deleted!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Martha, and the Professor found the heart of the factories.

"Professor, Martha, keep watch, and be careful."

"For the next ten minutes the Doctor disassembles the factory and Martha and the Professor see no cybermen.

"It's awfully boring, isn't it Professor?"

"Actually, I am beginning to enjoy adventure, this is fun!"

Back to Jack and the Cybermen…

Jack has been killed fifty times and he finally kills the last cyberman.

"Finally! I was getting tired of dying! Now, I've got to find the Doctor!"

Jack walks back to the TARDIS.

"You can help me find the Doctor."

He goes in and programs the TARDIS to find the Doctor in New Earth's cybermen factories. He eventually finds the Doctor being tied up with twelve cybermen. All turn around to the newcomer and try and delete Jack but Jack is too fast and kills them.

"You would've been dead, Doctor. You can thank me later, now, are you done dismantling this factory?"

"Almost, just need you to shoot the core of the factory and it'll die. Thus, all factories on New Earth will be dead."

Jack shoots the core and thus the end of the cybermen on New Earth.

"Martha, Professor, come on, we're leaving, this planet is officially dead."

"Right, Doctor."

They all head back to the TARDIS, enter it and go to outer space and are put in temporal orbit.

"Well, now where do we go, Doctor?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jack, I'll let the TARDIS decide where we go next."

**Ok, hope you liked this chapter, now, I have a few choices that I need to make for next chapter, who do you want to be the enemy next chapter?**

**Dalek Caan**

**Davros**

**The Black Guardian**

**Judoon**

**Sontarans**

**You guys choose which enemy the four face next! **


	4. Revisiting Traken

**Ok, I've decided to combine two ideas seeing as how the competition is split into two things. You'll see for yourself, and just to let you know, SOMEBODY will need to use soldiers…**

"So where's the TARDIS taking us, Doctor?"

"Dunno, well, I'll be! Martha, Jack, Professor, it is my pleasure to announce that the four of us are going to Traken!"

"Traken?"

"Yes, Martha, Traken- uh-oh,"

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well, Professor Yana, we're going to be meeting my fourth regeneration…"

Now moving to the fourth Doctor…

The fourth Doctor has just been warned by the Keeper of Traken of an impending doom. So the Doctor and Adric head for Traken…

Now to Dalek Caan…

Dalek Caan had wasted an entire year making an army of Judoon. Caan was the leader and he had an announcement for the Judoon.

"Attention all Judoon! In order to make sure that the Doctor never exists, we must exterminate his past self, I have chosen his fourth incarnation, he is currently headed toward Traken. The time machine you all built just over a month ago will help us to there. Now, Judoon, MARCH TOWARD VICTORY!"

All the Judoon walk into the machine hesitantly but do it because if they didn't then they would exterminated, and one by one they all disappear into the past…

Back to the current Doctor…

"Uh! We really shouldn't, I really don't want to mess with my past, we should really, really just, go. Oh, what the heck! It's not every day that I get to meet my past self!"

They all step out of the TARDIS, but as they do, they are face to face with the fourth Doctor and Adric. The fourth begins his advance towards him.

"What?"

"Oh! Don't you recognize me?"

"No, who are you??"

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, you'll meet me later. Don't you have something to do, Doctor?"

"How do you… no! You can't be!"

"Oh yes."

"Another fan!"

"NO!!! That is EXACTLY what you say to me in your… never mind, off that topic now, but don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right! Got to meet with the keeper. Come, Adric."

Now to Caan and his army…

"Doctor approaching Traken courtyard! CAMOFLAUGE YOURSELVES!"

All 50 Judoon find places to hide behind or up in the trees near the courtyard while Caan tries to find a big tree to hide behind…

Meanwhile to the Doctors and companions…

Before any of the six of them even take another step they are surrounded by armed fosters. All of them are taken to the keeper.

"Keeper. These people say that you have invited them here. Is this true?"

Before the Keeper can even respond, the statue of Melkur is shown in the doorway and his eyes glow.

"Evil! The sanctum is invaded!... evil, infinite evil!"  
The Keeper collapses.

Armed forces surround the group.

"Now, I'm sure there's an easy explanation! I-we didn't do that to the Keeper! Please, let us live!"

Then Kassia cries out:

"They are beings of evil!"

Then she is overwhelmed and faints. The fourth Doctor, seeing Tremas's instrument, says that he could detect the high energy beam that attacked the Keeper. Professor Yana says that he would like to help him. So the two prepare to exit when they are stopped by the fosters.

"None of the six of you will be going anywhere on Traken, look at what the six of you did to our beloved Keeper!"

The Doctor cuts in saying that something obviously attacked the Keeper, and then Tremas cuts in saying that he will take all six of them into his protection. All the consuls agree, but Consul Seron says that if any rule is broken, Tremas's life will be forfeit.

Dalek Caan…

Meanwhile, Dalek Caan has been watching the entire thing.

"JUDOON! NOW IS THE TIME TO EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! WHEN HE COMES OUT, EXTERMINATE HIM!"

Jack, for unknown reason, comes out first, and is shot instead. Seeing Jack get shot, the fourth Doctor apologizes for the current Doctor's friend's death. The current Doctor says that he'll be okay. But suggests going out the back way.

"CRAP. THIS MAY BE HARDER THAN EXPECTED."

Jack gets up and heads back inside looking for the Doctors.

"DOCTOR! I think that the daleks are here!"

"Why?"

"I just saw one moving after some rhino type guys heading in the opposite direction. I think they're heading for your TARDIS!"

"Rhinos, rhinos, oh! Those might possibly be the Judoon! Martha, you remember the Judoon right?"

"Yeah, they were scary, but, isn't there only one dalek left?"

"Well, there was only one, and he was gold."

"Ok, why would Caan and the Judoon team up?"

"Maybe Caan threatened them?"

"Yeah, most logical reason. But, why would they- no, no, no! They're trying to kill me!"

"Well, DUH! They hate you!"

"No, Martha, ME! My fourth incarnation! His life is at risk, more than before…"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, I'm going to be finding the Master real soon…"

Yana and the fourth Doctor, already in the courtyard, are looking for anything strange. The only thing that grabs their attention, is the statue of Melkur. Unbeknownst to them, there are fifty two things watching them at once…

"Doctor, where did the Professor and the other Doctor go?"

"Oh, they're out in the courtyard- out in the courtyard?! Martha, Adric, Jack, we've got to get out there right now! Both of their lives are at stake!"

When all four get out there, they not only get to the other Doctor and the Professor, they also come face to face with the statue of Melkur and Dalek Caan and fifty Judoon.

"Oh my, so many enemies want me dead today! Well come on, Doctor, don't want to keep the Keeper waiting! RUN!!!"

All of them run away. All six of them are under fire but get to the sanctum safe and sound because of the armed fosters. Most of the fosters manage to kill all of the Judoon, but not the statue of Melkur or Caan. They all are surprised that they killed all the mysterious rhinos, but are shocked that they couldn't kill the mysterious statue or pepper pot.

To Be Continued…

**Review please! Thanks! **


	5. Revisiting Traken pt 2

**Sorry, I wanted to make this a Three-parter…**

All the armed fosters are killed shocked stiff. Dalek Caan is enraged because his army is dead.

"GRAAAH! My army! THEDOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Dalek Caan cries out as he moves in on the sanctum…

"Um, big fan of mine, if you're such an expert on me and when and where I go to, how come that DALEK is chasing me?!?!"

"Uh, actually, that Dalek is not from your era, it's from the future, or from my perspective, my present."

"Oh, great."

"Yes! Finally you realize!"

"A big fan that tracks my every movement from the future!"

"Yes, wait- what? NO! I'm you! I'm your tenth incarnation! You'll be meeting me in your FIFTH incarnation!!!"

"Um, Doctor, you look nothing like this 'Doctor'."

"Oh, Professor, sorry if I've been ignoring you, but, this is my fourth incarnation. A Time Lord has twelve lives and I'm in my tenth."

"I'm still not convinced."

"In my first incarnation I had a granddaughter named Susan."

"Still not convinced."

"I regenerated into my second incarnation because of an adventure with the Cybermen."  
"True, but where did I regenerate?"  
"On the floor of the TARDIS. Still not convinced?"

"Yes."

"In my second regeneration I was put on trial and sentenced to exile on Earth, I worked for UNIT."

"Maybe you are. Where did I regenerate from my third incarnation?"

"I fell on the floor of the laboratory of UNIT."

"…"

"I'm you! You had to find the keys to time a little bit back and had to battle the Black Guardian. After that you had to battle the Daleks again."

"I guess you are… Still undecided…"

"You loved Romana."

"You are me! Who else would know?"

Dalek Caan has been listening to the bickering and finally fires right near all six of them.

"Whoa! Doctors, I hate to end your discussion but… RUN!"

"Ah, thank you Professor! RUN!!!"

The Professor is already ahead of the others, followed by Adric and Martha and Jack. Then finally the Doctors. Somehow, all six get separated…

Professor Yana and Adric…

Professor Yana gets to the TARDIS first.

"Now, (pant, pant) where is everybody?"

"What? Oh, it's you; you're that Professor… um… Professor Yana! How did you get here so fast?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm the fourth Doctor's assistant, Adric."

"Now that's all very fine, but, where is everybody else?"

"Should we go look for them?"

"No, let's just wait here…"

Jack and Martha…

"I told you, Jack! We should've made that right turn!"

"Sorry, but we're being followed by a DALEK Martha! I don't have much time to think when a DALEK is chasing us!"

"Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry… but we are safe now! Let's try to find our way back to the others!"

The Doctors…

The Doctors took off in a completely different direction and came across the Statue of Melkur…

"Oh, I remember you! You're the-"

"Silence!!!"

"Who is he, current me?"

"He's the Master!"

"But he died!"

"That's what I thought too, but, he survived your last encounter with him! The Statue of Melkur is his TARDIS!"

"Now it all makes sense!"  
"Never mind that, come on!"

The tenth Doctor grabs his past incarnation away just as the statue of Melkur is about to hit them with his lasers. The Doctors run until they accidentally bump into Martha and Jack…

The Professor and Adric…

"Well, Professor, I'm TIRED of waiting, something could've happened to them! I must go and look for them!"

"Wait, Adric! Please, that statue, or that- uh, I think Dalek could get you, I don't want anything to happen to you because that could damage the time line…"

"(Sigh) Alright, I'll wait ten more minutes, and then I'm going to search for them if they're not here…"

The four reunited ones…

"Doctor, there is a DALEK chasing us!"

"Sh-sh-sh, Martha, just calm down, I can get the TARDIS to come to us with my sonic screwdriver."  
The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS comes to him…

Adric and Yana…

"What?! Yana! The TARDIS is leaving us!"  
"Are you sure it's not your TARDIS?"

"Come on, we need to leave NOW…"

Yana and Adric leave the area and run aimlessly until they see the TARDIS again.

"There it is! Come on Adric!"

They rush to the TARDIS only to find it's not the one they're looking for. They wander inside and Yana is intrigued.

"This isn't the TARDIS that I know."

"Yeah, I do believe, that this is MY Doctor's TARDIS. Don't worry, I know how to use this one."

Adric programs the TARDIS to find the Doctor and all of them are back together again.

"Adric! It's good to see you again! Did you program the TARDIS, or did Professor Yana do that?"

"It was me, Doctor, Yana here wanted to wait by the TARDIS until you guys got there but you never showed up, and then-"

"Adric, we don't have time! We are being chased by a Dalek and the Master, we don't have time for this!-"

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Dalek Caan fires at the fourth Doctor but misses because the Doctor dodged.

And then the Master still in his TARDIS comes in shooting the tenth Doctor.

"I don't know you, but if you are friends with the Doctor then you are no good to me!"

The Master bellows in his TARDIS. Instead of splitting up again, the Doctors get in their appropriate TARDISes, but the companions don't, Jack, Martha, and Professor Yana end up in the fourth Doctor's TARDIS, while Adric ends up in the tenth Doctor's TARDIS.

-Doctor Who-

"Uh, Martha, this isn't OUR Doctor's TARDIS!"  
"Woops! Oh well, uh, fourth Doctor, can you take us back to OUR Doctor?"

"Certainly, if he doesn't leave Traken."

-Doctor Who-

"NOOO! I got in the wrong TARDIS! Doctor, can you take me to MY Doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving because I've got to protect my past self from Dalek Caan. Let's get back to the sanctum."

Both TARDISes dematerialize, and materialize back in the sanctum…


End file.
